el comienzo de Leona
by draculauraloveclawd
Summary: esto comienza con Leona antes de conocer a Lagravis y tener a su cachorro sobretodo al cumplir su más grande sueño tener una familia.
1. Chapter 1

**El sueño de Leona**

Un día Leona decidió pasear por el castillo fénix debido a que ella era la hija adoptiva de Fluminox y hermana de Flinx, ella creció feliz en el castillo Fénix, pero al parecer tenía un pequeño problema, a pesar de que tenía una familia y amigos, Leona sentía que le faltaba algo en su vida y un día ella misma lo descubrió, fue cuando vio a una madre tigre con sus dos cachorros a los cuales Leona los vio con ternura pero a la vez con tristeza ya que no los podía tener, esa misma noche antes de dormir le pidió un deseo a una estrella con el corazón pidiéndole de que algún día le diera una familia, con quienes ella pudiera ser feliz, dos semanas después Leona veía cada a esos mismos cachorros y siempre suspiraba y por si fuera poco sus amigo Tormak la molestaba:

Tormak.- Leona, ya acéptalo nunca podrás tener un cachorro, y sabes porque, porque no hay leones, ja jajá.

Tamara.- (acercándose a Tormak y dándole un golpe).

Tormak.- ¡auch!

Tamara.- Tormak deja en paz a mi amiga y ven a ayudarme.

Leona.- (dándole una sonrisa a su amiga Tamara de agradecimiento y observando que se iban en ese momento llega su hermano).

Flinx.- Leona estoy muy emocionado, ¡hoy comeremos pastel como postre! ¡Pastel! ¡Pastel!

Leona.- eso es algo increíble Flinx. (Mirando a los cachorros)

Flinx.- aun deseas conocer a un león enamorarte de él, casarte y tener un cachorro.

Leona.- creí que lo tenía todo Flinx pero no es así, desde que vi como esa madre era feliz con sus cachorros, he deseado ser una madre, y tener esa felicidad esa calidez y amor que le podría dar a mi hijo o hija.

Flinx.- yo no creo que tu sueño sea tonto, es más a mí me gustaría ser tío.

Tormak.- (acercándose) ah sí como no, tú todavía eres un niño.

Flinx.- se vale soñar Tormak.

Tormak.- mira Leona escucha, si quieres tener un buen esposo, no necesariamente tiene que ser un león, puede ser un tigre (mirándola con amor).

Flinx.- (enojándose) ¡ni se te ocurra! ¡Tormak! Te recuerdo que tú ya estas comprometido con Tamara.

Tormak.- (algo decepcionado) me tengo que ir (se va de ahí en sus pensamientos) "Ohh Leona, quisiera que tu fueras mi esposa y darte esa felicidad que tanto buscas pero no, porque yo ya estoy comprometido."

Leona.- no tienes que regañarlo de esa manera Flinx.

Flinx.- Leona aunque yo sea un niño, no se me hace justo que Tormak te conquiste cuando él ya está comprometido.

Leona.- lo sé a mí también no se me hace justo que intente conquistarme, Tamara es una gran amiga y no quiero lastimarla, además yo no amo a Tormak, yo lo veo como a un hermano, sin ofender.

Flinx.- no te preocupes, hermanita.

Leona.- (sintiéndose mal) ohh, ¿Qué me pasa?

Flinx.- (preocupándose) ¿estás bien?

Leona.- creo que es por no haber comido, no he comido en seis u ocho días.

Flinx.- ¡no has comido! Pero en que estabas pensando Leona.

Leona.- en poder salir de a…qui… (Desmayándose) ohh.

Flinx.- (preocupado) ¡Leona! Leona, ¿Qué tienes? Reacciona ¡Leona!

Tormak.- (preocupado) ¡Leona! (cargándola y mirando a Flinx) vamos hay que llevarla a su habitación y avisarle a tu padre.

En ese momento la llevaron a su habitación y la pusieron en su cama, mientras Tormak la veía preocupado, Leona estaba soñando, en ese sueño vio a un león con una melena gris piel color canela una vestimenta color azul, una corona de oro, en ese momento el león la voltea a ver y le da una sonrisa, la cual Leona se la devuelve, cuando ve que el agarra su manos sobre las suyas, y se acerca a su rostro antes de que Leona aceptara su beso le pronuncio su nombre:

Lagravis.- mi nombre es Lagravis.

Leona.- yo soy Leona…

Cuando Leona despertó pudo ver que Fluminox estaba hablando con Tormak acerca de lo que paso, su hermano Flinx estaba a su lado con una gran sonrisa de alivio puesto que su hermana por fin ya había despertado:

Flinx.- papa, papa, ya despertó.

Fluminox.- ohh, Leona estaba muy preocupado que bien que ya despertaste.

Leona.- (explicando lo que paso) lo siento padre, la razón por la cual me desmaye fue porque no he comido en estos días.

Fluminox.- ¡¿Qué?! Ponte a pensar Leona que lo que hiciste no fue correcto, escucha con atención, vas a comer sin escusas.

Leona.- si papa.

Tormak.- (viendo que Fluminox y Flinx se iban) oye me alegra que estés mejor, hable con tu padre y le dije que si podía cancelar mi compromiso con Tamara así tu y yo…

Leona.- (interrumpiéndola) ¡no Tormak! Yo te quiero como a un hermano, y Tamara es mi amiga y no quiero lastimarla, por favor vete.

Tormak.- pero…

Flinx.- ya escuchaste a mi hermana, ya márchate.

Tormak.- (marchándose con sus pensamientos) "yo te quiero Leona y tratare de ganar tu corazón, para hacerte muy feliz."

Flinx.- (viendo que se iba y dándole de comer a su hermana) mira traje tu comida en una charola.

Leona.- gracias Flinx, escucha cuando termine esta noche me ayudaras a salir de aquí.

Flinx.- ¿Por qué?

Leona.- Tormak no me dejara en paz, y si logra conquistarme con amor Tamara me odiara por siempre por favor Flinx.

Flinx.- está bien te ayudare, es más las bestias legendarias te ayudaran, pero hay que esperar a que todos estén dormidos.

**Que les parece así es como comenzó Leona antes de llegar al castillo león y conocer a Lagravis.**

No soy dueña de este programa.


	2. tu eras al que yo soñe

**Tú eres el que yo soñé**

Esa noche mientras todos dormían Flinx y Leona empezaron a marchar su plan, cuando llegaron donde estaban las bestias legendarias Leona se subió con el León legendario cuando de repente Fluminox aparece:

Fluminox.- una buena noche para escapar ¿no creen?

Flinx y Leona.- ah ¡papa!

Fluminox.- de verdad no iban a creer que no escuche su plan ¿o sí? Explícame Leona ¿Por qué quieres irte?

Leona.- (bajándose del León Legendario) escúchame papa no quiero enamorarme de Tormak, no es correcto yo lo quiero como un hermano, además Tamara está muy enamorada de él, no quisiera perder mi amistad, debo de encontrar mi destino en otro lugar.

Fluminox.- (entendiéndola) lo sé, de alguna forma medí cuenta que Tormak trataría de conquistarte sin darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Tamara (sacando un vestido azul y se lo da a Leona) toma en cuanto llegues a la tribu león te cambias de ropa, y trata de iniciar una vida haya (abrazándola y diciéndole adiós) te quiero hija mía nunca olvides eso.

Leona.- (devolviéndole el abrazo) y yo a ti papa, (viendo Flinx y dándole un abrazo) hasta luego hermanito pórtate bien sí.

Flinx.- (abrasándola) adiós…hermanita…te quiero.

Leona.- (subiéndose al León Legendario) dígales a los demás que no se preocupen por mí que estaré bien.

Fluminox.- lo haremos hija mía, León Legendario llévala a la tribu león y cuídala en el camino.

En ese momento el León Legendario dio un rugido enorme de afirmación, y con eso llevo a Leona en su lomo y salieron del castillo Fénix, cuando llegaron a la tribu león Leona fue discreta para que nadie la viera y se cambió de vestimenta, la ropa que tenia de los gatos guías de fuego, la oculto muy bien y la ropa que Fluminox le dio se la puso, cuando estaba a punto de marcharse el León Legendario la detuvo por lo cual Leona le hablo:

Leona.- sé que estas triste, pero está es mi decisión, tranquilo nos volveremos a ver ya lo veras vuelve con mi padre y mi hermano.

León Legendario.- (dando un rugido y dirigiéndose al castillo Fénix)

Cuando Leona vio que se marchaba se dirigió a un mercado cerca del reino león estaba muy feliz ya que podía ver a muchos leones y otros animales pero estuvo tan distraída que no observo que alguien había tropezado con ella, haciendo que se callera en un charco de lodo, Leona creyó que se burlaban de ella así que corrió alejándose de quien la tiro, se sentía muy avergonzada, cuando encontró una roca se sentó en ella:

Leona.- qué pena…no puedo creer que haya sucedido (sintiendo que alguien toca su hombro) ¿Qué? (voltea y se asusta al ver a Lagravis).

Lagravis.- tranquila no voy a hacerte daño, solo vine para disculparme, perdona no te había visto, no quise tirarte en el lodo.

Leona.- no tienes que disculparte de hecho yo tengo la culpa, estaba algo distraída y me avergoncé de mi misma.

Lagravis.- tranquila tú no tienes la culpa, nadie la tiene (Lagravis toca su rostro y se queda viendo sus hermosos ojos dorados) ohh, tienes unos hermosos ojos.

Leona.- (sonrojándose) ahh, gracias su majestad.

Lagravis.- por favor llámame Lagravis, dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Leona.- me llamo Leona.

Lagravis.- bueno Leona me permites levantarte de esa roca (ofreciéndole su mano para levantarla).

Leona.- (dándole su mano y parándose) gracias, Lagravis.

(Bueno quien ya leyó la otra historia sabrá lo que sucede después).

Poco después de que Lagravis se fuera Leona lo siguió y vio que él y sus amigos estaban en medio de una gran carrera, cuando observo que Lagravis había ganado, no sabía ¿Cuál era el motivo de esa carrera? Solamente siguió observando a Lagravis:

Leona.- ohh, Lagravis tu eres al que yo soñé, eres tu quien apareció en mis sueños, cuando te vi pidiéndome disculpas mi corazón empezó, a latir, ¿no sé qué es este sentimiento?


	3. un día hermoso cuando estoy contigo

**Un día hermoso cuando estoy contigo**

Habían pasado 3 semanas desde que Leona dejo el castillo fénix para luego vivir en el castillo león donde ayuda a Lagravis a repartir el chi a las demás tribus (los que leyeron el capítulo dos de mi otra historia sabrán por qué Leona ya vivía en el castillo León) pero lo que más quería era estar al lado de Lagravis, cuando le confeso su amor hacia ella Leona se dio cuenta que tenía los mismos sentimientos por él, su amor fue creciendo más y más, en otra parte del reino Fénix, Tormak platicaba con Ludor:

Tormak.- ya han pasado tres semanas desde que se fue.

Ludor.- Tormak aunque tu fueras a buscarla ella jamás lo aceptaría, además te recuerdo que tú ya estas casado con Tamara.

Tormak.- (dando un suspiro) no sé, si nuestra relación como casados dure mucho.

Ludor.- (sorprendido) ¿a qué te refieres?

Tormak.- la salud de Tamara está empeorando cada día, hace una semana fuimos a ver a un doctor, y él le dijo que su salud no tenía salvación, que podría morir dentro d años, Tamara empezó a llorar al escuchar esa mala noticia.

Ludor.- en verdad lamento mucho oír eso amigo.

Tormak.- (con tristeza) me sentí muy mal por ella, quería ser una madre al igual que Leona, ambas tenían el mismo sueño, pero con respecto a su salud ya no va ser posible.

Ludor.- ¿han pensado en adoptar?

Tormak.- he hablado de eso con ella, pero Tamara dijo que necesitaba tiempo que tal vez el año que viene, podríamos adoptar a un cachorro aunque le quedara poco tiempo de vida.

Mientras tanto en Chima Leona paseaba con Lagravis:

Lagravis.- sabes me he preguntado el ¿Por qué decidiste irte de tu hogar?

Leona.- ahh, es una larga historia Lagravis, todo comienza con mi amistad con Tamara… (Empezando a contar) "ella y yo éramos como hermanas siempre nos apoyábamos mutuamente, un día Tamara me conto que ella estaba muy enamorada de Tormak otro amigo nuestro, yo me sentía muy feliz por ella, pero luego en una noche de gala Tormak me confeso sus sentimientos hacia mí, yo no lo podía creer más sin embargo lo rechacé, pero aun así hacia todo con tal de conquistarme, me sentía acorralada, pero un día Tormak le pidió matrimonio a Tamara, ella se sentía muy feliz, pero sus sentimientos por mí jamás cambiaron que decidí huir de mí hogar no quería perder mi amistad con Tamara"… (Terminado su historia) así fue como sucedió todo Lagravis, aunque si yo no lo hubiera hecho, nunca te hubiera conocido mi cielo.

Lagravis.- (dándole un beso en la mejilla) mi ángel, yo también pienso lo mismo, eres la unica mujer que amo en esta vida.

Leona.- (dándole un beso en la boca, la cual fue apasionado)

Lagravis.- (aceptando ese beso)

Leona.- (se separa del beso y le dice) dime cuál es tu mayor sueño.

Lagravis.- conocer el amor y formar una familia con la persona que jamás haya amado.

Leona.- sabes algo los dos tenemos el mismo sueño Lagravis.

Lagravis.- te amo Leona.

Leona.- y yo a ti.

Lagravis.- sabe he descubierto algo.

Leona.- ¿cuál es?

Lagravis.- que este día incluso todos los días son hermosos cuando estoy contigo, mi ángel.

Leona.- lo se mi amor.

En ese momento los dos se dan otro beso apasionado, sin darse cuenta de que alguien los observaba:

Fluminox.- hija mía por fin encontraste el amor, pero no quisiera arruinar tu felicidad, y no quiero hacerlo, porque te haría volver y Tormak no te dejaría volver, no debes saber jamás que tu amiga Tamara está empeorando, y lo peor de todo es que le quedan 7 años de vida.

**No soy dueña de este programa espero que les haya gustado.**


	4. no te lleves a mi cachorro

**No te lleves a mi cachorro**

**Bueno esto es después de su boda y del nacimiento de Laval espero que les guste.**

Después del nacimiento de su cachorro, Leona estaba muy feliz, siempre quiso ser una madre, sobretodo tenia suerte de tener un esposo tan amoroso como Lagravis, aunque nunca esperaba en ser una reina, pero no le importaba, un día estaba amamantando a su cachorro quien tenía ya 2 meses de nacido cuando entro Lagravis al cuarto:

Lagravis.- Leona mi querida reina (dándole un beso en la mejilla) ¿Cómo está mi pequeño ángel?

Leona.- ¿hablas de mí o de nuestro pequeño cachorro?

Lagravis.- de ambos mi amor.

Leona.- ja jajá, sabes me hubiera gustado que mi padre conociera a nuestro cachorro.

Lagravis.- ¿Por qué no vas a visitarlo?

Leona.- él apareció en mis sueños y me advirtió que no regresara, porque si lo hacia Tormak no me dejaría… (Suspirando) Lagravis no quiero arriesgarme.

Lagravis.- (cambiando de tema) ¿Por qué te agrada amamantar a nuestro cachorro de una forma natural y no con una mamila?

Leona.- veras apenas es un pequeño cachorro, hasta que teng meses talvez lo alimente con la mamila, pero por ahora prefiero hacerlo de la forma natural.

Laval.- (terminado de amamantar y dando un bostezo)

Leona.- ohh, mi pequeño ya tienes sueño.

Lagravis.- (dándole una sonrisa a su cachorro) tu madre y tu padre te quieren mi pequeño puedes dormir tranquilo, estamos cuidándote.

Laval.- (dando una pequeña sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos y se quedaba dormido).

En el momento en que Leona colocaba a Laval en su cuna, lo miraron con gran ternura y amor jamás estuvieron felices en toda su vida por fin, su sueño se cumplía… de repente se escuchó un ruido escandaloso, Lagravis salió para averiguar qué era lo que pasaba cuando observo que era un tigre enojado, al parecer buscaba a alguien, y estaba muy desesperado que atacó a todos los guardias leones, en ese preciso instante Lagravis lo detuvo:

Lagravis.- ¡basta! ¡Detente ahora!

Tormak.- ¿Quién eres tú?

Lagravis.- yo soy el Rey Lagravis, yo me encargo de repartir las chi a cada tribu que exista en Chima, así mantenemos la armonía.

Tormak.- al parecer tienes una gran responsabilidad, para mantener la paz aquí.

Lagravis.- lo es, ahora dime ¿a qué has venido?

Tormak.- vine a buscar… (Viendo que Leona se acercaba a Lagravis) ¿Leona?

Leona.- ¿¡Tormak!? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Lagravis.- ¿él es tu amigo?

Tormak.- si lo soy, y respondiendo a tu pregunta Leona vine por ti para que regreses a tu hogar con nosotros.

Leona.- no Tormak, (volteando a su habitación donde estaba su cachorro dormido) yo soy feliz aquí (mirando a Lagravis) junto a mi esposo Lagravis.

Tormak.- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Tu esposo?

Lagravis.- si soy su esposo y Leona es mi reina y la amada madre de nuestro cachorro.

Tormak.- (mirando la habitación donde estaba Laval)

Lagravis.- te pido por favor que te marches de aquí.

Pero Tormak no lo hizo, siguió viendo la habitación donde dormía Laval, y sin pensarlo, fue corriendo rápidamente a donde estaba el cachorro, Lagravis y Leona se sorprendieron, pero a la vez se preocuparon por su cachorro que lo siguieron cuando entraron a la habitación vieron a Tormak muy cerca de la cuna donde estaba Laval:

Tormak.- vaya sí que es un hermoso cachorro.

Lagravis.- (enojado) ¡aléjate de nuestro cachorro!

Tormak.- (observando que su cachorro despertaba) vaya al parecer ya despertó.

Leona.- (asustada) Tormak… Por favor… No le hagas daño…

Tormak.- (mirándola) lo siento… (Sacando a Laval de la cuna).

Laval.- (empezando a llorar).

Leona.- ¡No! ¡Mi bebe!

Lagravis.- (muy enojado) ¿¡Qué crees que haces!? ¡Dame a nuestro cachorro! ¡Déjalo ir!

Laval.- (llorando)

Tormak.- me lo llevare conmigo (saltando de su habitación y llegando a tierra firme sin soltar a Laval y llegando a su speedox) lo siento Leona.

Laval.- (llorando mientras Tormak se lo llevaba).

Lagravis.- (viendo cómo se llevaba a su cachorro) no, no, ¡no! ¡Laval!... (Furioso y mirando a Leona) quédate aquí, el ejercito de leones y yo iremos a buscar a Laval.

Leona.- (abrazándolo y llorando) quiero ir contigo, por favor Lagravis, no quiero perder a nuestro cachorro.

Lagravis.- (consolándola) por favor quédate aquí, te prometo que regresare con nuestro bebe, mi amor.

Leona.- (siguiendo llorando) encuéntralo, encuentra a Laval, mi amor.

Lagravis.- (dándole un beso en la mejilla) lo hare mi ángel (llamando a sus guerreros leones) suban todos a sus speedox, debemos de seguir a Tormak y salvar a mi cachorro, rápido.

Sin más preámbulos los leones guerreros subieron a sus speedox junto con Lagravis para poder salvar a Laval de un secuestro que había ocasionado Tormak, lo cual lo metería en grandes problemas.


	5. Jamás los dejare solos

**Jamás los dejare solos**

Habían pasado 2 horas desde que Tormak tomo a su pequeño cachorro, Leona estaba muy preocupada, no sabía qué hacer, si tener que desobedecer a su esposo e ir a buscar a su cachorro o solamente quedarse en el castillo y esperar su regreso, la verdad estaba tan preocupada, quería tener a su cachorro de regreso, fue cuando de repente en su pensamiento su padre le dijo donde estaba su cachorro sin más preámbulos se fue del castillo y se dirigió al lugar, cuando los encontró vio a su hijo llorando todavía, en el momento en que se estaba acercando para tomar a su bebe Tormak apareció y se interpuso entre ella y Laval:

Tormak.- ¿Cómo me encontraste?

Leona.- vine a buscar a mi bebe Tormak.

Laval.- (dejando de llorar al escuchar la voz de Leona).

Leona.- (viendo que Laval sacaba sus manitas tratando de buscarla para que lo cargara) ¡Laval! Ya voy.

Tormak.- ah no, no lo harás (agarrándola) no te voy a soltar Leona.

Leona.- déjame ir, quiero a mi bebe.

Tormak.- te tengo una propuesta Leona, escucha deja a Lagravis y vente conmigo junto con tu cachorro.

Leona.- no puedo aceptar esa propuesta Tormak, Lagravis me ama y quiere mucho a nuestro bebe, él es un buen y amoroso padre.

Tormak.- pero yo también puedo ser un padre para tu cachorro Leona, te amo.

Leona.- pero yo a ti no Tormak, yo amo a Lagravis, estoy muy enamorada de él.

Tormak.- ¿¡Qué!?

Leona.- Laval es su hijo, y ambos lo concebimos con amor.

Tormak.- no me importa vendrás conmigo.

Logas.- (entrando y deteniendo a Tormak) ¡suelta Tormak! Fluminox está muy molesto contigo te pide que dejes en paz a Leona y a su cachorro y regreses a tu lugar ahora.

Tormak.- no volveré, Leona y su cachorro vendrán conmigo.

Lagravis.- (llegando con su tanque junto con su ejército y viendo lo que ocurría) ¡deja a mi esposa en paz! Y ¡entrégame a mi cachorro!

Leona.- (mirando a Tormak) escúchame Tormak, Tamara te ama y siempre te amo, yo solo te he visto como a un hermano, y si en verdad me amas déjame volver con mi esposo y de vuelve a mi cachorro.

Tormak.- (pensado en lo que Leona le dijo y mirando a su cachorro) siempre te amare Leona y si algo malo te pasa protegeré a tu cachorro, aunque tu esposo no acepte este servicio (soltando a Leona) ahora ve por tu bebe, antes de que cambie de opinión.

Leona.- de acuerdo, de acuerdo (tomando a Laval en sus brazos y dirigiéndose con Lagravis).

Logas.- (acercándose a Tormak) vamos Tormak hay que regresar.

Tormak.- (mirando a Leona y Lagravis con su bebe).

Leona.- (viendo que su cachorro tenía hambre) debes estar hambriento, aguarda cuando lleguemos al castillo podre darte leche, (acariciando su cabecita) mi bebe.

Lagravis.- (observando que su pequeño tenía hambre se quita la capa y se la da a Leona) no esperes al llegar al castillo, toma cúbrete con esto para que le des leche a Laval, sube al tanque, ahí podrá comer tranquilo.

Leona.- (agarrando la capa y subiendo al tanque) está bien, tranquilo ya podrás tomar leche (amamantando a Laval mientras se cubría con la capa de Lagravis).

Lagravis.- (dándole una mirada seria a Tormak) no vulvas a acércate a mi familia.

Tormak.- espero que algún día logres perdóname (marchándose junto con logas).

Lagravis.- (subiendo a su tanque) Leona te dije que te quedaras en el castillo pude haberte perdido hoy junto con nuestro cachorro.

Leona.- lo sé, por eso te prometo que jamás los dejare solos (mirando como su cachorro seguía tomando leche).

Lagravis.- lo mismo digo yo, vamos a cumplir con nuestra promesa ahora y para siempre (dándole un beso a Leona y una mirada de cariño a Laval).

Laval.- (terminado de tomar leche y quedándose dormido).


	6. te amare por siempre Lagravis

Te amare por siempre Lagravis

Leona se encontraba en su cama junto a Lagravis, los dos dormían tranquilos cuando de repente Leona tuvo una visión en ella observo que era llevada por un remolino, lo cual la separaba de su esposo y de su hijo, al ver esto se despertó de inmediato, agitada y asustada, al ver que Lagravis seguía dormido se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cuna de su cachorro y empezó a llorar al pensar que esa horrible pesadilla se hiciera realidad, en ese momento sintió las manos de Lagravis sobre sus hombros y volteo a verlo:

Lagravis.- Leona mi amor ¿estás bien?

Leona.- no, no lo estoy Lagravis (abrazándolo) tuve una horrible pesadilla.

Lagravis.- (consolándola) tranquila estoy aquí contigo, mi ángel, no dejare que nadie o algo te lastimen.

Leona.- pero que pasaría si esta pesadilla se hiciera realidad, veras Lagravis en mi pesadilla, un gran remolino me separaba de ustedes.

Lagravis.- crees ¿Qué sea un truco de Tormak?

Leona.- no esté remolino era de granizo y agua (abrazándolo) no quiero recordarlo, no quisiera pensar que los perdería para siempre (llorando).

Lagravis.- (consolándola) no pienses en eso, Leona yo te amo (besando sus mejillas y limpiando sus lágrimas) jamás nos perderás mi ángel, jamás.

Leona.- lo sé, pero…

Lagravis.- no pienses más en ese horrible sueño, tú y nuestro cachorro son mi gran alegria en esta vida, si algo malo les ocurriera jamás me lo perdonaría.

Leona.- te amare por siempre Lagravis, te amo.

Lagravis.- te amo mi ángel (besándola en los labios).

Lo que no sabían es que siete meses después esa horrible pesadilla se haría realidad y en ambos su corazón se rompería, al saber que perdían para siempre su único más grande sueño.

**Bueno esté es el ultimo capitulo lo que paso antes de que Leona desapareciera incluso antes de decir su amor a Lagravis.**


End file.
